Candy Coated Precure!
by levidox
Summary: When their kingdom most needed them, the two Princesses of the Candy Kingdom had disappeared. Because of this, Hakkukoi and his gang of Sourdough Monsters have been tearing the kingdom apart. Amato Wakahisa, Kasumi Tsukino, and Eri Inoue have been chosen by their fairy, Jewel, to protect both worlds! Will they save Earth and the Candy Kingdom, or fail trying?


_Nothing._

_The kingdom was now a barren wasteland, and a large figure stood ontop of the ruined castle. As he raised his arm, shadowes appeared from out of his hand. They started consuming things. Buidings. Whatever human lifeform was left. Flowers. Trees. Everything. Soon, the kingdom would just be nothing._

_That's when a flash of light shown above the mysterious figure._

_Two girls started attacking the figure, with punching and kicking and magical powers. _

_"Janice, to your left!"_

_"Roger that, Anne!"_

_The fight went on for a long, long while, but then-_

_... then the mysterious figure blew the girls away with his power. They struggled to stand up, but their efforts were wasted, and the two fell back down. Their bodies turned pale, and they were rendered unabled to move._

_The villainous figure had won, and the kingdom was his for the taking._

* * *

Amato Wakahisa shot up from her bed, gasping in shock. Were her eyes filled with tears? But it was just a dream...

She slowly and carefully stepped out of her bed, but her efforts failed, causing her to fall onto the ground. As she fell, she screamed, and her sister Haruhi had to run in and see if she was alright.

"It's alright, Mom! She just fell out of her bed again!" Her sister called out.

Amato sighed as she got up from her carpeted floor. She waited for her sister to walk out to change into her school uniform, and then once the uniform was on, she happily skipped down to eat breakfast.

Meanwhile, in her room, bright blue eyes blinked in her closet, and a small, pink and white stripped cat jumped off of her dressers onto Amato's windowsill.

"She's the one," The cat purred as it's tail flicked upwards. "I just know it! The legendary warrior, Cure Pop!"

* * *

_Episode One: The Sweetie Star Confectionary opens! Cure Pop takes center stage!_

* * *

Amato walked along on the sidewalk, looking down. She couldn't shake off the dream she had. A destroyed kingdom? Two girls fighting a mysterious figure? Just what was that supposed to mean?!

"A~ma~to~~!" A voice called out. A way-too-tall-for-her-age girl with light, blue-gray hair ran up to Amato and tackled her.  
Amato squeaked as the girl flung onto her. "Ah! Kasumi!" She said, smiling wide.

Kasumi Tsukino, Amato's best friend. A tall and beautiful girl who gets perfect grades and is popular with boys. Oh, how Amato envied her!

"How's it hangin', cutie pie?" Kasumi says, removing herself from Amato and poking her cheeks.

Amato blushes and smiles shyly. "Oh, come on, I'm not that cute, Sumi..."

"Yes ya are, dummy! I think your pigtails make you even cu~ter~!"

"Oh, shut up!" Amato retorts, laughing.

A school bell rings in the distance, and Kasumi runs past Amato. "C'mon, we're gonna be late!" She yells.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!"

* * *

As the teacher is giving her lesson, Amato stares blankly out of a window, gently tapping on her notebook with her mechanical pencil. She's still thinking about that dream she had. Who were those girls, anyway?

Suddenly, completely out of nowhere, pink sparkles start circling on Amato's desk. She's not noticing, though. The sparkles take the form of a cat with pink and white stripes and blue eyes and what it looked like a silhouette of a candy wrapper on it's forehead.

"Mew."

Amato blinked and turned to face the strange-looking cat sitting on her desk. That..._is_ a cat, right?

A boy shot up from his seat (which knocked over his chair), and shouted, "There's a cat on Wakahisa-san's desk!" As soon as he said that, the class looked and gasped in shock at the cat sitting right on Amato's desk.

"Wakahisa-san! What is the meaning of this?!" The teacher shouted.

Amato blinked again, and then once more. As she spotted the cat, her eyes widened. She practically jumped out of her chair once she finally came in contact with the cat. "I-I don't-"

Amato closed her eyes, but when she opened them, the cat had...  
Vanished?

Amato stood there, mouth open wide. Her classmates, too, were in shock. Her teacher, not so much. Infact, she was more irritated than shocked.

"Wa-ka-hi-sa-saaaaan..."

Amato's face turned red. "Uwaah! I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't even know it was there, I-I mean, was it there? I-I-"  
In a few minutes, she was standing out infront of the classroom, sniffling from embarrassment.

"Why me?" She whined, sobbing a little.

* * *

"Hakkukoi-sama," a shadowed figure says. "I found our girl. Can I attack?"

"Mmmm, not yet." Hakkukoi says, shifting in his throne. "Wait 'till the girl and Jewel meet. Then you can send out a Sourdough. Understand, Takakai?"

"Understood, my lord."

The room suddenly fills with joyous, villainous, laughter. "I won't disappoint you, my lord." Takakai says again, going into another laughing fit before walking off.

* * *

Amato walks out of the Cooking Club's room and gives a good-bye. She skips along the halls, smiling widley. The Cooking Club always cheered her up when she was sad; they'd make a cake or make Mochi, and it would instantly cheer Amato up. She walked out of the school building, and started walking down the road home.

On her way home, she noticed a new shop being opened. From what it looked like, it looked like a candy store, and Amato was way more than excited."Ahhhh! It's SO cute!" She squeals, jumping around the small building. The door opens, the shop bell making a "ding!". Amato's bouncing around made her run into the shopkeeper, the both of them falling flat on their butt.

"Ahh, I'm so-"

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Amato's eyes widen as the pink-haired male stood up and reached his arm out. He was so handsome! Amato blushed as she took his hand, and he helped her stand up.

"O-Oh, uhm," Amato starts, twiddling her fingers. "a-are you open?"

The man smiled. "I was just about to open up shop. You're in luck! Why don't you be one of my first customers?"

Amato nodded and followed the man into his shop. "What's your name, mister?"

"My name? Oh, well, that's...a secret."

Amato squinted. This was starting to get suspicious. "...oh."

Amato slowly walked away from him and started looking at the candies available. When she turned around, suddenly the man disappeared. She blinked again and...

"YOU!"

The cat from earlier today was sitting right on the counter top. "Do you have any idea how much embarrassment you caused me today?! Amato shouted, grabbing the cat by the tail.

"L-Look I didn't mean to!" The cat said, swatting at thin air. "I-I just teleported to the wrong place! L-look please put me down I-I'm sorry!"

"Why, you little-"

Amato stopped. She realized something. Something she couldn't believe. "You just freaking TALKED!"

"B-but it's normal for me...

"  
"What kind of weirdo science has been used on you? My God, you poor thing!"

"Could you please put me down?!"

"...oh."

Amato set the cat down and stared at it. "Well, what do you want?"

The cat coughed and stood up straight. "I've come to tell you something important. You're a legendary warrior, Amato Wakahisa!"

She didn't even question how he knew her name. "...I'm a what?!"

The cat's ears twitched. "Oh no."

"...what?"

"Something very, very, VERY, bad is happening. My name is Jewel, by the way." Jewel said, hopping on Amato's shoulder.

"Something bad? Like what?"

"I don't have time to explain! Look, just go back to the school!"

* * *

"Go, my wonderful Sourdough! Destroy what's left of human happiness! Make them into my minions!" Takakai shouts from ontop of the school building. The Sourdough monster (which kind of looked like a really big bird shooting evil energy beams out of it's beak) continued to destroy as it was ordered to. Amato and Jewel arived to the scene, and Amato gasped.

"Wh-What is that?!"

"That is a Sourdough. A monster fueled by depression and hate. Once it starts attacking, it wont stop. The only thing that can stop it, however, are the Pretty Cure-the legendary warriors I told you about when we were at the shop. You are a PreCure, Amato! You need to fight!"

Amato grabs Jewel off of her shoulder, sets him down, and kneels down to his size. "Look, I appreciate it, but I can't be a legendary warrior! I'm not strong enough!"

"But you are!" Jewel says. The symbol on his head starts glowing, and a cellphone looking device pops out. It actually looks like a cellphone version of a gumball machine, to be honest. The symbol on Jewel's head glows again, and a pink token appears. "Take this Sweetie Token and place it in the slot of the Gumball Spiral. Then say, 'Precure, Unwrap my Heart'!"  
Amato picked up the Gumball Spiral and the Sweetie Token and stood up. "I'm not sure about this..."

"Relax! You'll be fine." Jewel says reassuringly.

Amato sighed and then nodded. "Precure..."

_**"UNWRAP MY HEART!"**_


End file.
